The present invention relates to circuit board assemblies, and in particular to circuit board assemblies with the circuit boards supported and retained in spaced relation to each other.
Often times it is desirable to retain printed circuit boards in spaced relation to one another. Typically, edge retainers and supports, which may be clips with spacers, secure two boards in spaced related to each other. But if a third and/or a fourth printed circuit board are also desired to be secured in spaced relation to the first two, a separate set of clips is employed, on the second board, third board, and/or the fourth board. Such arrangements may tend to overly complicate the assembly procedure, take more assembly time than is desired, and increase the overall cost.
Thus, it is desirable to secure multiple circuit boards in spaced relation to each other while overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art.